


Like a Dime Store Novel

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Married Couple, Steter Week, edit + blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: An edit made for Steter week with a short fic blurb





	Like a Dime Store Novel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had so many ideas and thoughts for this but it just would Not come out of me so here is the blurb I wrote to give me a story outline and the edit I made when motivation left me. Unfortunately the edit didn't help so this is all I have for today!

Stiles followed his father’s footsteps in a much different route. The Federal Bureau of Investigation was calling his name since he first stepped foot out of Beacon Hills High after graduation. It’d only taken him a month before he realized his roommate was not a normal human. It’d taken him two more weeks to figure out the floppy haired man named Scott was actually a werewolf. They became fast friends and he was the one that was able to get Stiles into contact with the head of the supernatural branch. 

Seven years later Stiles is being sent out on his first solo mission to New Orleans. A rash of wendigo attacks have been popping up across the french quarter, and Stiles was supposed to report to the local Alpha upon arrival. Unfortunately for Stiles the Alpha is Peter Hale, an incredibly frustrating and purposely obstinate. 

And hot as hell.

Two years later and they’re married, and the most fearsome paranormal investigators New Orleans has ever seen. 


End file.
